


Just Keep Swimming

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Co-dependence, Disney films, Gen, Injury, Lies, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets into a car accident. Well ... by car accident we mean he gets thrown out of a car and hit by another one. Let's just call it a car accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

“Foggy, I cannot run a law firm without either of the lawyers,” Karen sighed down the phone to Foggy. Foggy knew that Karen was getting more and more suspicious about why Matt kept on not coming into the office and there was only so many times Foggy could lie to her before she got suspicious.

“I know and I’m sorry. I’ll be in later but Matt won’t be in at all today. He was in a car accident,” Foggy lied, it wasn’t a total lie though. He had learnt that to maintain the charade there has to be an element of truth in the lies.

“Again?” she exclaimed, “you would think he would be more careful on roads being blind.”

 

“What did you tell her this time?” Matt moaned as he sat upright slowly.

“Car accident, she told me to tell you to be more careful,” Foggy sighed, taking in his battered best friend. “You should be more careful.”

“I know Fog, it’s not my fault armoured trucks have weaker than expected doors,” Matt shrugged with his not cracked shoulder blade.

“You were thrown out of a van Matt, and then run over!” Foggy exclaimed, returning to pacing and running a hand through his long hair. “Everytime I get a call from you Matt, I’m scared that you are bleeding out in an alleyway somewhere,” he continued and at least Matt had the sense to look guilty. “When you don’t turn up at the office I think someone has finally finished the job, and its terrifying Matt. You are my family, you and Karen.”

“I’m sorry Foggy, I really am but I have to do this,” Matt muttered, his lifeless eyes still seeming to bore holes into Foggy’s soul. “You’ve seen the havoc people like Fisk can bring and I need to keep my city safe,” he continued and Foggy could not argue with him, he looked so pitiful laid there.

“Yeah right Matthew, I’ve gotta go to the office. Claire will come by later and if she sees any of those stitches pulled then there will be hell to pay.”

 

Foggy came back round to Matt’s apartment after office hours had finished. Claire had texted him that Matt was for once behaving himself so Foggy was bringing Chinese food and Disney films to keep him entertained. This was mostly due to the fact Foggy could not let his mind settle until he knew that Matt was okay. They had become slightly co-dependent through college and now Foggy always found himself worrying over Matt whenever they were apart. His mother had called it separation anxiety but that seemed far too extreme for what they had. Foggy let himself into Matt’s apartment to find his friend dozing on the couch listening to trash television. “You shouldn’t be watching that rubbish Murdock, not when I have brought Disney films!” Foggy exclaimed, settling down next to Matt on the couch.

“Don’t say it, Foggy don’t you dare,” Matt protested but was shushed by a far too excited Foggy.

“Because when life gets you down do you wanna know what you’ve gotta do? Just keep swimming!”


End file.
